


Puns, Puns, Go Away (Because ur ruinin sans' rep thanks)

by Miycroni



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, This is a oneshot made in one hour fight me ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miycroni/pseuds/Miycroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This stemmed from the new chapter of Rain, Rain, go Away, by ToumeiKyoudai, which you can read <a>Right Here </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Puns, Puns, Go Away (Because ur ruinin sans' rep thanks)

It stemmed from Lillianna's visit. You wish you could say that you felt bad for Sans' anger, but you don't. You've never actually seen him that angry. But there's one thing you could say, absolutely, without a doubt. When he is angry? It's hilarious. 

He puns. Like, unintentional back to back puns that he doesn't even know are puns. After it's all done and over with, he brushes it off like it never even happened. The puns aren't even that good. They're such a stretch it's not even funny. You felt like your stomach was going to explode as you think back on it. You've gotta find a way to make him see what he's like when he's upset. 

 

You're at a loss. You thought that you'd just press a pen to the paper and boom, instant ideas, scrawling your plan across the margins of the notebook like that one scene from an anime that everyone makes gifs over. Okay. Besides the point. You didn't know how exactly to show him. 

You'd ask Eli, but she'd probably laugh her ass off, and then you'd be embarrassed for the rest of your life. 

“___....what are you doing?” Speak of the devil. 

You have exactly 10 seconds to think before she comes over and yanks the notebook from your hands. Tell the truth? Lie? Oh no. Oh no. The ultimate embarrassment is coming just say something.

“I-I'm, uh, writing ideas about what me and Sans can do after visiting the observatory.”

You smile sheepishly at her and feel your face begin to burn. This is actually even more humiliating then just telling her you were trying to have Sans find out how he sounds when he's angry. 

“Oh.” She says, bluntly. “Just, don't have sex where-ever you decide to go.”

You sputter and your face goes completely red, the burn feeling like it's everywhere. What?! 

“Eli!”

 

She shrugs, turning around and walking back into the kitchen. You hear her snickering just a few seconds after, your mouth gaping dumbly.

God, you'd never live this down. 

__

You've done it. You have a plan. All you've gotta do is record him. It's the perfect crime, you just sit him down, have something make him angry, and then you can get a recording of BRILLIANT angry puns. God, you're such a genius. 

__

It's the moment of truth. Now to bring in the victim. 

\---  
I need you here at my house like right now. It's super urgent.

Sans  
what?

\---  
Don't make this harder on me, Sans, just come. 

 

He was there in only a few moments. 

“Here already? Good, great, sit down, friend.”

He gives you the look that you construe as 'have you lost your ever-loving mind, child?' You decide that yes, yes you have. 

“...ok...??” Sans looks horribly out of place, nervous and confused. You kind of feel like that doesn't look good on him. 

“Alright, remember when I invited everyone out and we all went to that bar?”

He nods twice. “yeah, why?”

“Okay, I'm gonna show you this video, and if you laugh, you gotta pay your jar fine.” You grin proudly. There's no way he would be able to not laugh. 

“....ok??”

You plop the phone down in front of him. “Watch.”

 

He's not even ten seconds in and his skull is horribly blue. “w-wha- i don't.” His eyes snap up to yours and you're trying, vainly, to keep from laughing. 

“You do, man, you totally do.”

 

He ended up not laughing, but teleporting out and not talking to you for a whole day, but it was so worth it. 

So, so worth it.


End file.
